The pokemon can talk!
by 101teamspiderweb
Summary: A young boy nicknamed Kody starts out his adventure to become a pokemon master. It all goes well until a nuclear explosion affects all pokemon in the area.
1. 1 syllable for each knock

Chapter 1

Kody was having trouble getting to sleep that night, he was disturbed by a weird unsettling dream.

He dreamt of walking in a old abandoned tower and automatically descended into the pitch black basement below.

Kody pressed his ear against the cold door, shivering as the wood made contact with his cheek.

Low throaty giggles sounded from the other side of the door, then the sound of sobs turning into wails of anguish but turning into giggles again, repeating the same pattern over and over...

Kody opened the door.

Then snapped his eyes wide open.

…...

Kody was thinking over this strange dream that had occurred over 30 minutes ago had decided to stick in his memory and refused to exit.

" At least its Saturday tomorrow." he mumbled to himself.

" I'll be with Cheren and Bianca, and getting my first pokemon, maybe all three of us could make the journey together."

As Kody tried thinking of nice things to distract himself the dream just wouldn't leave his mind, he always couldn't get back to sleep after a nightmare but this was different, Kody knew it was different.

He just couldn't figure out why...

…...

" For gods sake Bianca!"

" Hey chill! She'll be here any minute!"

Cheren was pacing back and forth around Koby's well kept bedroom. His purple hair kept wafting into his face, Cheren swatted it out the way only to poke himself in the eye as his glasses slipped down his nose, in response he picked up a pillow and threw it across the room hitting Koby in the face.

"I hope you boys are behaving up there! Or else you'll get the LEEPAR!"

"Leepar?"

"My mother's name for a slipper."

"Oh...kay"

"So what word does your mum use for a slipper?"

"A slipper."

"Oh"

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Bianca do you really have to knock on the door so much?"

Kody watched from the top of the stairs as the door opened to reveal the cheerful, childish face of Bianca.

" Yes! Its mine, Kody's and Cherens's secret door knock it means:

_Can you lazy gits open the door for me please. Thank you. _Its one syllable for every knock"

And with that note...

"Bye mum!" Kody hollered racing to the front door.

"HEY! I said you three had to come back and show me the pokemon you chose!"

"Kay-whatever-BYE!"

SLAM!

Kody started his adventure.


	2. Broken toaster

He'd always hated being called Hilbert, Kody could never understand why his Mother had called him by such a distasteful name. Kids at school had picked on him, his mum embarrassed him with the name without meaning to, but the school register was the worst. The very VERY worst.

He would always blush as the teacher said his name out loud, mortified, he would reply and listen to the people in the front desks whisper and giggle at his horrendous choice of a name.

Eventually Kody got sick of this kind of treatment and decided to give himself a nickname hence the name Kody. When the register was called out Kody would just say he had a new name and he was not Hilbert any longer. The kids at school slowly stopped teasing him about his old name and started calling him by his nickname. By the time he turned 14 it seemed like no one in the neighbourhood had known he used to be called Hilbert.

…...

"COME ON!" shrieked a irritated Cheren running up the path that led to professor Junipers laboratory.

Bianca sighed "Cheren hasn't had the best of mornings today has he?"

Kody nodded in agreement.

"Cheren first told me he fell out of bed, poked himself in the eye with his toothbrush, put his clothes on back to front,poked himself in the _other _eye, had a argument with his mum and to top it all off the milk went sour so he had to eat his cereal dry. You ever tasted dry bran flakes? They taste disgusting I don't recommend it."

"Why didn't he use the toaster then" Kody asked.

"It broke."

"Oh"

Bianca was just about to rant about something else when a large explosion was heard in the distance.

Before anyone could react clouds of black smoke filled the air, making them cough and splutter.

"What the HELL was THAT?" Cheren raged, face red from coughing.

"No idea, lets go to the lab and check nothings happened," Kody then started running up to the lab, hoping professor Juniper and the pokemon would be okay.

When the trio opened the door they found a wide-eyed bewildered professor sitting on the floor, staring dumbly at the three pokemon standing on the table.

"Are you okay Miss Juniper?" said Bianca concerned.

"Course she is." a unfamiliar voice replied. "She just banged her butt on the floor."

Bianca, Kody and Cheren stared in amazement at the Snivy standing on the table, a smug little smile on his face.

"Hi I'm Suju, nice to meet you" greeted the snake like pokemon like talking and having a name of it's own was the most natural thing in the world.

Suju scamperd up Kodys arm and sat on his shoulder like he owned it.

"Shall we be off then?"


End file.
